priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Check Game
Check Game is a pricing game where contestants write an amount of a check in an attempt to win a cash award and a prize. Created by former producer Roger Dobkowitz, where the game was originally called "Blank Check". Gameplay *The contestant is asked to write an oversized check for an amount that they think, when added to the price of the prize, will total between $7,000 and $8,000 (inclusive). If the sum of the two amounts totals within that range, the contestant wins both the prize and the cash; if the amount falls outside of the desired range, the contestant loses the game and the check is voided, with "VOID" stamped onto the check. *The contestant is given the check they wrote to keep as a souvenir whether they win or lose. Bob Barker has jokingly mentioned that staff members often find voided checks in garbage cans outside the studio. Notes *Check Game is known for contestants becoming confused by the rules. Several contestants have attempted to write the check for amounts over $5,000 and several contestants have attempted to write on the game board's eggcrate displays (though this is typically edited out in most episodes). While these difficulties might appear to endanger Check Game's status in the active game rotation, the confusion has become something of an inside joke over the years. Former Price Is Right host Bob Barker once stated that it is actually one of the reasons he enjoys the game. Contestants playing this game are commonly asked if they know the rules and, if so, are then asked to explain them. On the January 27, 2017 (#7785K) playing of the game, Drew Carey actually started to explain the rules incorrectly, saying that the check needed to be written in the amount of the prize. The contestant actually ended up explaining the rules. *Drew Carey, in a similar vein to the "Ezekiel Barker" running gag on the Barker's Bargain Bar pricing game, implies that the show has been using the same (magic marker) quill pen since 1872, 1873 or other (less frequently used) 19th-century years. The game has used a magic marker designed to intentionally resemble a quill pen, complete with the quill feather. *The checks used are not legal checks. As noted above, the checks are given to contestants as souvenirs, win or lose. Each bears the same check number (4620 while Bob Barker hosted the show and 1133 since Drew Carey has taken over), the show's logo, the signature of the current host, the contestant's name in the "PAY TO THE ORDER OF" field, the prize name in the "MEMO" field and the invalid date of "TODAY, 19/20NOW". *The actual retail price of the prizes played for this game has to be less than the minimum total needed to win the game. History *The original name of Check Game was Blank Check. The game began using its current name on January 29, 1987 (#6354D) upon the threat of a copyright infringement lawsuit from Barry & Enright Productions, who had produced a game show to be titled as Blank Check. The suit is rumored to have stemmed from a playing in which Bob Barker said, "I wish Goodson-Todman Company would get a show called Blank Check ''& find someone to emcee that & get me a new game!" The game's last playing under its original name was on November 26, 1986 (#6283D). *The original think music was borrowed from Range Game; Check Game began using its current music cue (also used for Cover Up) on September 14, 1988 (#6943D). *From the game's inception until February 3, 1989 (#7135D), at which point the winning range increased to $5,000-$6,000, the winning range was $3,000-$3,500. *A memorable playing occurred on October 2, 2002 (#2243K), when contestant Michael played for a jacuzzi. He mistakenly writes a check for $13,000 (which completely messes up the task of the game, based on two outcomes; it doesn't fit inside the eggcrate display-used at the time- and it puts the contestant at a disadvantage to go over $6,000) and this provides frustration from Bob. As he angrily scribbles out the "$13,000" on the check, he says that he's seen some worse things happen in the game, but this is one of the worst things that could've ever happened in the Check Game. *Check Game increased the winning range again, this time to the current $7,000-$8,000 on September 23, 2008 (#4432K), the game's first playing of Season 37. *After May 14, 2009 (#4754K), Check Game was removed from the pricing game rotation; it was not played again until June 20, 2013 (#6404K), when it returned with an all-new look, complete with new monitors replacing the eggcrate displays. The new displays are dark green and if it's ruled a loss, the three displays turn red; if it's ruled a win, the three displays flash a bright green, similar to that of Grand Game. *Since its return, Check Game had never been the first or second game to be played in the game's slotting list, because, like Rat Race and Double Cross, it needs time to start up. Right now, Check Game can be no earlier than third on the show. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 36. Pictures '''Blank Check and Check Game' Blank.png Blank Check.jpg|Here it is as Blank Check. Check Game.jpg|Here it is again, now known as the current Check Game. $6000 Check Game Win.jpg|On January 4, 1999 (#0961K), history was made when a contestant named Jayme S. became the first (and so far, the only) contestant to win every dollar possible (he later went on to win both showcases). Revealing the Price Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-6 (October 4, 2005).png|From October 4, 2005 (#3352K); Gabrielle is ready to reveal the price of the bed in satin sleepwear. Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-7 (October 4, 2005).png|1, 2, 3... Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-8 (October 4, 2005).png|This is the actual retail price of the bed. The contestant who was playing for this bed won it. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-11.jpg|On April 17, 2008 (#4297K), Gabrielle was on an ATV. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-12.jpg|Gabrielle is getting ready to reveal the price. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-13.jpg|Let's go up close. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-14.jpg|The contestant lost the game when the price of the ATV was revelaed. The check was written for $3,300. Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-25.jpg|From May 2, 2008 (#4315K). Gabrielle doesn't look too happy after revealing the price of the bed. Check Game Returns Newcheckgame1.png|Welcome home, Check Game! First time this pricing game appeared on the current turntable on June 20, 2013 (#6404K). Newcheckgame2.png|With a new look comes a new price tag with the game's name on it (ala Most Expensive) Newcheckgame3.png|And here's the new look for the check too. Newcheckgame4.png|As with the case with two other games last year (Bonus Game and Grand Game), we have a built-in monitor in the New Check Game. And a new font too. Newcheckgame5.png|Sadly, the contestant that day did not win the Check Game. She came up just a little short. Under the old rules, she would've gone over and still lost anyway. A (Near-Perfect) Check Game win from 2013 TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 1.jpg|But here's a better event. This contestant wrote a check for $2,600. Actual retail price of the prize is... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 2.jpg|$5,399... Note the price part is now gold. It was blue when it started. TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 3.jpg|for a total of... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 4.jpg|$7,999! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 5.jpg|WON IT BY ONE DOLLAR! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 6.jpg|THIS CONTESTANT IS EXCITED SHE WON! Price is Right Winner-6.JPG YouTube Videos A near perfect Check Game win (March 13, 1997, #0294K) A perfect playing of Check Game (January 4, 1999, #1004K) A Misunderstanding Check Game win (October 2, 2002, #2243K) Derrick Ferree plays Check Game (October 4, 2005, #3352K) The Return of Check Game from 2013 (June 20, 2013, #6404K) First Check Game win of the new set (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) Another Misunderstanding and win (November 13, 2014, #6884K, aired out of order on November 20) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:Game's Title Changed Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games